N Obsession
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: It's confusing. Nothing makes sense.


**N Obsession**

_by: reinasaurus_

* * *

N. I want to touch him. I want to stroke his hair, its wild tangled and flickering curls. I want to know how it'll feel; will it be soft or silky? Will it trap my fingers in its webs of soft mint strands? Or will my fingers slip through it all like fresh milk?

Black stares at his hands and wiggles his fingers mentally envisioning how it'll look covered with the spread of N's abundance of hair. Does this make him out as a pervert? It's not like he's excited over the idea, it's just something he always wondered about. He sits up straight and tucks his hands beneath his thighs, leaning forward in thought. When he first met N, his eyes kept watching the way the lovely green waves as he moved around. To be honest, Black was partially amazed by how N hair has even looked the way it did. How did it manage to stay bound together on its own? That was a silly thought and it came with a silly answer; it didn't. N just used a thinner and clear band for his hair. Black wondered how it would feel to tighten his fingers around it bound like that. Will it be thick and heavy or will it be thin and light? He tilted his head looking at the swaying trees, the winds blew gently and his hair tickled his face from the breeze. He picked up his legs, swinging them back and forth waiting outside the Poké Centre. Maybe N's hair will feel exactly like the leaves on a tree, which brought a teasing smile on Black's face. N's hair was much akin to that of trees. 'A tree named N, huh?' That thought tickled his mind with humor and he hummed buzzing in his throat. The doors slid open beside him, and he turned to look if it was Nurse Joy.

"Uh, Black?" _Oh._

"What are you doing outside?" _It's N._

"...Black?"

N walked up to Black, his face a bit worried as he came closer. "Do you have a fever, Black?" He was suspicious of the red hue covering Black's face. If he was sick why was he waiting outside? Was he too sick to get up? "Do you need help?" He asked, reaching a hand over to place it on Black's shoulder.

Black's eyes widen into focus and he pushed N away lightly as he stood up on his feet abruptly. "I'm fine." He supplied a little bit awkwardly. N looked at the hand that was pushed away and placed it down. "Okay, if you feel sick, you should go inside. It's getting late." He said feeling a bit offended by Black's attitude but not commenting on it. Black stares awkwardly at N trying very hard not to stare at something he shouldn't be. N raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe that Black was fine not with his face looking tensed. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear and immediately noticed the way Black's eyes followed his movement entranced. "...Black?"

Black blushed and stuttered flustered because he might just be a pervert after all. "Uh… yes?" N glared very much suspicious by Black's action just now. He's obviously sick, acting unusual and all. "I'm taking you to my home."

"...no." WHAT. WHAT. WHAT DID HE JUST. NO. Black is 100% certain that if he was near N for more than necessary time, he would do something regrettable. It seemed though that N was not taking his "no" for an answer. A few hours later, Black with his freshly healed Pokemon and accompanied with a very stubborn N arrived to the mansion. The amount of awkward this was, was very awkward. Walking into the mansion of a man who will inherit Team Plasma doesn't do well for his stomach. To be exact, when did he start acting friendly with N? He wasn't too sure, everything seemed to blur out since day 1. "Black go upstairs and turn left, my room is the second door. Don't talk to anyone and move quickly." N demanded with urgency leaving Black vividly confused. "Uh, Okay?" Not questioning it because N's glare was truly terrifying, it reminded Black that N, despite being spontaneously nice (and having hypnotic hair), remained the enemy. Black walked up the steps not looking around because being in here really scared him. The door opened before him as Black walked towards the door and he stepped inside the door closing behind him with a light thud. He looked around the chamber having been here for the first time...why was he even here? He shouldn't be socializing with the enemy despite being interested in him. This wasn't right. Black should leave. He still had some time hopefully. He turned around and traced his steps back to the door only for it to remain closed. He furrowed his brows looking at the surface of the cool metal. Why wasn't it opening? Did he need to click something? The door opened as he searched his mind and he came face to face with an angry N. "...uh?" Was he in a bad mood? Black took a step back in fear that he would need to run away if violence started. N grabbed onto Black's shoulders and dragged him inside as the doors closed behind him.

"Protocol 1432: Shut Down." He coolly said and the door beeped in response to his voice, a heavy thud eased inside the door. "I locked down the door; no one can come inside or leave." He said noticing Black's confusion and he smiled at his worry. Black didn't like that sound of that. "W-wait, N, I don't think, ah! No St-stop!" Black stuttered before bursting out in laughter. "Hahahahaha St-Stop no! N! N-Not ther-Ahhaha!" This was so odd, literally a second ago N had locked them inside his room and now he was tickling the wits out of Black. "Ahaha-!" _...oh_

N meshed his lips against Black's and he thrust his tongue inside the heated mouth of the once laughing Black. He's certain this caught the other in surprise. Black stayed motionless and shocked before regaining his senses. He pushed his hands against N's chest trying to push him off. He manages to lift him just a little bit but it wasn't enough because N's kissing and tongue thrusting really started to feel good. Why was this happening? N was such a flip board constantly changing his moods and behaviours. Black gave up fighting this strong push from N and moved his arms to hug around N's body. His fingers slide into N's hair and Black gasped inside N's mouth. He sounded shocked; N parted for breath and looked at Black in question. Black's fingers traveled further into N's hair and he fisted the hair as he wrapped his legs around N's waist, much to the other's pleased surprise.

"Black?" It felt amazing, words simply held no justification to describe the way N's hair treasured around Black's skin. "Keep going." He gasped out, rolling his hips upwards as he squeezed even tighter. "N!" He growled mesmerized by the thrilling sensation, his expectations of N's hair were none of this reality. It was fair to say that Black may be a pervert. It seemed that he has a kink for hair, well, for N's hair. Not like he would tell him whether he knew already or not.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. It's been in my phone for over a year I thought it was about time to share this…


End file.
